Live for Something
by AubreeHanson
Summary: Set after Elena begins the transition to a vampire. She realizes that the feelings she had before were not what she always thought they were and she fights to stay to true to what she wants. Damon and Elena
1. Chapter 1

We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah

Switchfoot Live for Something

It happened quicker than I believed it would; death always seemed torturous to me. It tore people away from their loved ones and ended lives abruptly. I thought it would come to be slowly, wrapping its grips around me and torture my life out of me. I was shocked when I felt it happening so fast; one minute Stefan's face was in front of me, his silently pleading with me to rethink my decision. I knew he wanted me to ask to be saved, but I could not allow Matt to die there. This was where I should have died with my parents, what felt like a hundred years ago. This was supposed to happen. I smiled slowly as I realized I would soon see everyone again—my parents, Jenna, Alaric, Jon. There was no pain when suddenly darkness surrounded me.

The darkness was welcomed—with it came an absence of everything that had been consuming me, the fear, the loss, all of it. It was just simply gone. The darkness slowly melted away and I was standing in the old cemetery, feet away from the headstone marking where my parents were buried. I took a shaky breath before slowly walking over to their grave, kneeling down in front of the headstone. A breeze started rustling the empty graveyard into life. I raised my head slightly, hearing a crunching sound behind me. Slowly rising to my feet, I turned. My parents stood feet from me, smiles on their faces while a tear rolled down my mom's cheek.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" I asked shakily, not believing what my eyes were showing to me.

"Do you remember what happened tonight honey?" My dad asked, moving towards me and enveloping me into a hug. He smelled as he always did of warm coffee and leather. I melted into his hug, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"I-I remember calling Damon, and then Matt hit something and, and we went off the bridge" my breath hitched in my throat briefly as realization slowly swept over me. "Oh god. I'm d-dead aren't I?"

My dad stepped back slowly and my mom slightly nodded sadness in her eyes. "Yes and no honey. You were hurt very badly earlier today, and Meredith just wanted to help you. She can hardly stand losing patients she doesn't know, but when it was you she knew she had to do something. She had some of Damon's blood stored in her office and she gave it to you. You're in transition, and while your body is preparing to wake up, your spirit is here with us."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was in transition? I was, no no. It couldn't be true. I wouldn't believe it. "Where is this?" I asked looking around me. The scene was familiar; I spent a lot of my time here after the accident. But I knew it wasn't actually the graveyard. Something was off.

"You're on the other side, at least for a while." My dad said smiling down at me.

"We've been here waiting for you. We needed closure and we know you need it too. We don't blame you for what happened that night Elena. It was an awful accident, but that's what it was. An accident. We love you and Jeremy. We would never change our minds about coming and getting you or making the decision to have you saved. You've made us so proud. Now you'll always be there for Jeremy and you'll continue making us proud." My mom smiled at me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I have so many questions though. I've missed you guys so much. I just wish you could all come back and we could go back to how it used to be. Before I knew all of this stuff actually existed." I started crying, my parents' faces starting to blur in front of me.

"We'll always be here for you Elena. You just have to look for us. But it's time for you to wake up now honey. We love you" my parents were walking away from me now, everything becoming hazy.

The image in front of me disappeared, and was replaced by darkness once more. I distantly felt someone brushing the hair from my face, a hand holding my limp one in theirs, a kiss brushing my cheek. A soft voice speaking into my ear, pleading for me to wake up, a sadness hiding in its tone.

Suddenly I flew into a sitting position, taking a deep shaking breath as though I hadn't taken one for centuries. My eyes were struggling to adjust to the room around me; I recognized it as my own room but confusion was taking over my brain. I shouldn't be here, I should be dead. I was dead, but slowly realization hit me. I was dead, but also I alive.

I head an intake of breath next to me, and the bed settled as a new body crashed into it, arms wrapping themselves around me. I turned my head expecting to see Stefan, Caroline, even Bonnie but I realized the smell was all wrong, the arms too muscular.

Damon's face was inches from mine, an unmistakable smile gracing his lips, relief dancing in his eyes. I sank into his arms, mine finding their way around his waist. We spent a few blissful minutes in silence before the full weight of what happened sank in.

I pushed away suddenly, leaping from the bed. "What happened Damon? Where is Jeremy? And Caroline and Bonnie, Stefan?" I whispered the last name, my eyes falling onto the floor, unable to look into the pale eyes I could feel boring into me.

"We're right here" Stefan answered, his form appearing in the doorway. He smiled gratefully as I rushed across the room and into his arms.

I was so relieved to see him, I loved him and he loved me. I needed him more than ever being in this situation. He kissed my cheek before pulling back and smiling at me, his eyes boring into mine. He kept whispering about how this would work, he'd help me feed from animals, he'd never let me hurt anybody. Everything he said though faded as my eyes met the eyes of the only person I wanted to be with right now.

The pale blue eyes bore into mine, a quizzical look skirting across them. I realized Stefan was still speaking but I ignored his assurances and stepped out of his embrace.

I silently made my way back towards Damon, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, questioning what I was doing. I took a shaky breath and dropped my eyes to the ground. "I-I think I want to be left alone for a while." I felt Damon stir beside me, making to get up and leave. My hand flew out and grabbed his arm pulling him back towards me. "Alone with Damon. I need to be alone with Damon. I want to talk to him" I whispered, releasing my hand from his arm.

I heard Stefan and the others slowly leave the room, the door clicking shut behind them. Damon sat down in front of me, placing his hand on my cheek. As soon as I raised my eyes and looked at him, I burst into tears and fell into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now I was sitting waiting wishing  
That you believed in superstitions  
Then maybe you'd see the signs  
But Lord knows that this world is cruel  
And I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool  
Learning loving somebody don't make them love you

Damon silently opened his arms and allowed me to collapse into them as the tears flowed freely down my cheeks. I pressed myself tightly into his chest, my hands clutching to his shirt as if it were the only thing keeping me anchored to earth, keeping me from losing myself in my own thoughts. I distantly felt his hands running over my hair, his whispers into my ear sounded as though I were hearing them through water.

After what felt like years, I pushed back slightly from Damon whose arms loosened their grip around me slightly. One hand left its place on my waist to fly to my face, wiping all the tears off of my face. His eyes searched mine, attempting to figure out what I was thinking, worry and confusion slightly clouding them. "Elena, why did you want me? You chose Stefan, why not have him with you?" The words came out softly, but I felt them cut slightly, as memories flooded me.

The phone was pressed up against my cheek, the tears falling freely from my face. "Damon, I'm going to him. I'm going to Stefan. I'm so sorry. I love him. Maybe, maybe if I had met you first things would have been different. But Damon, I care about you so much" the tears fell harder, the lie she was speaking hurting more than anything had ever hurt her before. He was going to die and never know—

"Elena?" Damon put a hand under my chin, forcing me to look up and meet his eyes.

"I don't want to hear what they have to say. Stefan, he's just going to tell me I don't have to do this, that everything will be okay if I choose not to make the transition. He'll take care of Jeremy, he'll always love me even in death. I can't bear to look at Jeremy and see the pain in his eyes as he tells me it'll be okay, that he'll see me again if I choose to let myself die. I can't do that Damon, I can't." My voice broke slightly and I leaned closer to him, needing comfort. "I knew you would let me make this decision without trying to talk me out of it. I can't have them tell me how much better everything will be. I can't leave Damon. I can't leave Jeremy." I started crying again and his eyes scrunched at the corners, as realization took him over.

"You're going to do it? You're going to make the transition?" Damon looked happy, happier than I had seen him look in a long time.

I nodded slightly and placed my head on his shoulder, waiting for what was bound to happen next.

Seconds later the door to my room flew open and Stefan appeared in the doorway, Caroline and Jeremy behind him. I lifted my eyes and met Stefan's unprepared for what I would see there. Whereas the only look in Damon's eyes had been happiness, Stefan's eyes were filled with anger, unhappiness and uncertainty. I knew he didn't want me to complete the transition, didn't want me to become a vampire but I wasn't expecting him to look like this, as though I had ripped his heart from his chest and he was dying.

"Elena, you do not have to do this." Stefan's eyes were pleading with me to not make this decision, to do anything but complete the transition.

"Stefan, this is not up for debate. I can't leave everyone, not like this. Jeremy has lost everyone, I'm the only family he has anymore. I can't leave him alone. I just can't. I can't leave Bonnie or Caroline, or Matt. I can't leave Damon" my breath hitched as I said his name, "and I can't leave you" I hurriedly finished loosening my grip on Damon.

I stood up from the bed and pushed through Stefan and Caroline to walk over to my closet. I grabbed my mom's old worn black leather suitcase and tossed it on the bed next to Damon. He looked confused before realization struck his face. "I need to get away for a while. Get my thoughts together and make the transition away from people I can hurt." I walked around the room quickly tossing clothes and toiletries at Damon who quickly packed everything in the bag.

"I'll take you Elena, we'll go somewhere for a few days and then everything will get better, I promise" Stefan stepped in front of me, his hands sliding up to cup my cheeks.

"No Stefan. I need you to stay here and make sure everything is okay. I want... I want Damon to take me."

The air quickly left the room as everyone looked at me, disbelief spreading across everyone's face. Stefan stepped back silently and bowed his head, trying to hide the obvious pain that was in his eyes. I slowly stepped closer to him and placed a small kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just, it's what I need." He nodded tersely before pressing a small kiss to my forehead.

"I love you Elena," with that he left the room, everyone trailing after him.

I stared after him, jumping slightly when Damon appeared in front of me. A small smile was dancing on his lips and he held out his hand to me, his other grasping the handle of my suitcase. "Ready?"

I smiled boldly as I grasped his hand in mine. "Ready."

I was staring out the window, watching as the trees flew past in a blur. We'd been driving for a little over an hour and I didn't recognize where we were. Damon was humming along to the radio, eyes intent on the road. Every now and again he would look over at me, worry flashing in his eyes before a small smile graced his lips and he looked back at the road.

I was starting to doze off when I felt the car stop. Damon had pulled over to the side of the road, and was now turned in his seat, watching me intently.

"Elena." He said my name softly, his eyes searching my face. "Before we do this, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? It's going to be hard the first few months."

I nodded my head, no doubt in my mind that this was what I had to do. What I _needed_ to do.

Damon silently opened his door and got out of the car, and was around opening my door for me before I was able to take off my seatbelt. He held his hand out to me, and I grasped his gently, allowing him to help me out of the car.

He quickly shut the door behind me and started walking into the woods on small almost hidden trail. I watched him disappear into the trees before hearing him chuckle. "Are you going to come or no?"

I smiled slightly before following him. I walked in silence for a few minutes before finding myself in a clearing. I looked around for Damon and found him standing off to the side of the clearing, a man standing in front of him. Damon had his back to me but I could hear his voice, compelling the man, telling him not to cry out and that this wouldn't hurt. Damon turned in my direction and waved me over.

I walked over to him, and as I got closer I was hit by the smell, the scent of the blood running from two small pinpricks in the man's throat. It was overpowering, and I looked at Damon frightened by what I was feeling. "It's okay Elena. I'm right here." He smiled at me reassuringly and I stepped closer to the man, lowering my mouth to his neck.

The world fell away around me and the only thing that I cared about was blood. I needed it more than I ever needed anything else.

I don't know how long I stood there feeding before I felt Damon's hand on my shoulder, pulling me away from the man in front of us. I stood in horror at what I had just done. "Oh god, Damon. Is he?" I couldn't bring myself to finish my thought, scared at his answer.

"Elena, everything is fine. Stop worrying. I wouldn't let you do anything that would hurt you" he smiled at me slightly before biting his arm and bringing it to the man's mouth.

I walked away from Damon and made my way back towards his car, knowing that this was the point of no return. I fed, with very little argument and I was now going to finish the transition, and become something I never wanted to.

I sat down in the car and started crying, barely registering the fact that Damon was opening the door and turning me to face him. He placed his hands on either side of my face, and smiled slightly.

I sat there hugging him for what seemed like forever before sliding into the car enough for him to close the door and walk around to the driver's side. He started the car quickly and looked over at me. "Elena, you need to get some rest. But, I need to tell you something. Now that you're completely the transition, you're uh... you're going to start remembering things you were compelled to forget before," his voice sounded worried.

I pushed his warning away, leaning my head back against the window and shutting my eyes.

"I want you to have everything you want"...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By all the people we'll need to love and hate

Everybody makes the same mistakes

Divided by these walls

Together we are lost

We are the same blood

All of us, we are, we are

While half of us were lost

The other half forgot

-Same Blood The Academy Is

I was standing on the road away from the party. The night air was brisk and I mentally cursed myself for not wearing warmer clothes. I was pacing slightly, telling my mom what had happened with Matt.

"He just kept going on about how we would graduate and go to college together, get married and buy a little house with a picket fence around it, have kids and live happily ever after. I don't know if that's what I want. I don't even know what I want out of life, and here he is planning the next sixty years of it for me! I couldn't do it mom. I broke up with him and I just don't want to be here anymore. Can you and dad come get me?" I wiped a stray tear from my eye as I listened to my mom's reply.

"I love you too mom. I'll see you guys soon." I pocketed my phone and turned around to walk farther away from the party as I waited for my parents to return.

As I turned the corner of the road, my breath hitched in my throat. A man was lying down in the road, wearing nothing but black. I slowly made my way over to him, frightened something was wrong. As I got within a few feet of him, he lifted his head smirking slightly at me. He quickly got up and my breath caught as I realized how truly beautiful he was.

His skin was a creamy white, contrasting greatly with his dark clothes. His hair was ink black and disheveled, and a smirk played across his pink lips.

His eyes though. His eyes could melt a girl into a puddle. They were an icy blue and were endless; making eye contact with him felt as though he was staring into my soul and he could see all of my secrets, doubts and fears.

A shiver ran down my spine when he opened his mouth to talk. "Katherine?" he asked, confusion spreading across his face.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "No, it's Elena" I responded reaching my hand out to shake his.

He quickly wrapped my smaller hand in his and I felt sparks shoot between our hands. "Damon Salvatore. I'm sorry, you just. You look like someone I used to know a long time ago" he smiled slightly before dropping my hand and clearing his throat. "And what is a pretty girl like you doing out here by yourself?" his voice washed over me, and I was taken by surprise again at how handsome he was.

I thought briefly about lying to him. The party got to intense, someone got sick and I needed to step away for a while. Something about him made me feel as though I could trust him. "I got in a fight with my boyfriend. He just. He's so sweet but so frustrating. He started talking about our life together, and how we'd do all of these things and—" I ran my fingers through my hair as I paced around, stopping suddenly as Damon's voice interrupted me.

"And you don't know if that's what you want" he smiled as his eyes met mine and I nodded slightly, surprised I was spilling my heart to this stranger.

"I don't know what I want" I whispered truthfully and shook my head as the tears came back to my eyes.

Damon moved quickly, and was standing in front of me, inches separating us. His hands gently went up to my face and I could feel shock spread across my face as he wiped the tears that were coming from my eyes. "I think I know what you want" Damon said softly, a small smile playing on his lips. "You want what everyone wants. You want a love that consumes you, you want passion and adventure. And even a little danger" he smiled slightly, his hand pressing itself to my face.

My breath caught in my throat and all I could think about was how handsome he was and I didn't care if I just met him. I wanted him to kiss me, take me away from here. I just wanted to be with him. His hand slid to cup my chin and he pulled my face up so I was looking into his eyes. "I hope you find everything you're looking for Elena. But for now, you're going to have forget this" he smiled at me once again before disappearing from my sight.

Now we were standing in my room. Damon had my vervain necklace in his hands and was standing inches from me. "I need to tell you something Elena."

"Why do you have to tell it to me with my necklace in your hand?" I asked, my voice shaking. I trusted Damon, but I was uneasy without my necklace. I was scared about the possibility of being compelled.

"Because what I'm about to say is possibly the most selfish thing I have ever said in my entire life. But you need to hear it Elena" his eyes were boring into mine.

"No, Damon. Please" my breath hitched in my throat. He was so beautiful and I was overcome with the desire to run my fingers through his hair and pull his face down to meet mine.

"I love you Elena. But you're going to have to forget this" his eyes met mine once again and I was overcome with how blue they were.

Suddenly I was alone in my room, my necklace back in place.

I woke up with a start, realizing I was in Damon's Camaro. What had he said about transition? That you would remember everything you had been compelled to forget? Realization crept through my body, shock taking its place.

Caroline always joked about Damon loving me, but I never. No it couldn't be true. Could it? As I waged my internal battle, I noticed it was dark outside, and that everything was so _loud_.

"God damn Damon! Can you please turn the radio down? And why are those headlights so bright? Why does my mouth hurt so bad? Damon, I'm hungry" my voice sounded pathetic, even to me.

Everything hit me at once. I had finished transition, and I was officially undead—a thought that was equally thrilling and horrifying. I had never felt such hunger; I was in pain with my craving for blood and my gums ached. And he loved me. Damon _loved _me. _Damon _loved _me. _

I briefly realized that Damon had been replying to my outburst, but I was too consumed with my realization that I had met Damon first, on the night my parents died. He had mentioned not wanting others to know he was in town yet, but why make me forget? And he loved me.

"Damon Salvatore."

The tone of my voice got his attention and his mouth shut midsentence. I watched as a knowing look appeared in his eyes, and he physically braced himself for this conversation. He knew I remembered and he knew I was pissed.

"I met you first" I whispered, remembering my words from the other night. _'Maybe if I had met you first.'_ "Why Damon? Why did you make me forget? I met you first! This would have changed everything!" I screamed, the severity of my voice hurting my own ears.

"No it wouldn't Elena! Nothing would change!" He screamed back at me, quickly pulling the car to the shoulder of the road and killing the engine. "You still would have met Stefan and ran off into the sunset with the good brother. Knowing you had met me first wouldn't have changed one fucking thing," Damon was shouting at me, and he angrily ran his hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was.

"You have no idea Damon! I'm here with you aren't I? I didn't ask Stefan to take me. I wanted to be with _you._ I wasn't going back to Mystic Falls the other night because Stefan was here, but because _everybody_ was. Everybody but you; do you know how it felt to know that I wouldn't be able to say goodbye in person? That I would never see you again? It tore me apart. And now I'm finding out that I met you first and that you love me! Me of all people!" I yelled back at him, angry that he thought he needed to make me forget these moments in our history. I watched emotions flash through his eyes as he listened to me yell at him.

"I'm sorry Elena. I'm really really sorry. I just. You picked Stefan. You told me it would always be Stefan and I just. I knew that when I told you I loved you. But I just had to say it. I couldn't go on knowing that you would never know the truth" he broke his gaze from mine and stared at his lap.

Out of nowhere I burst into tears, turning my body away from Damon. I cradle my head in my hands as I cry about everything. The hunger that's tearing me apart, losing Aunt Jenna and my parents, becoming a vampire, and Damon.

"All of your emotions are heightened right now. You're feeling things stronger than you usually would. It'll get better Elena" Damon's voice washed over my body, calming me slightly. His hand reached over for mine and he quietly interlaced our fingers, his thumbs rubbing the top of my hand. "We're about fifteen minutes from where we're going to stay. It's a little bed and breakfast and it doesn't get busy this time of year. You'll be fine" he smiled over at me before starting the car and pulling back on the road.

I sat in silence, quietly thinking about how everything had changed. A few months ago, Stefan and I had been happy, Damon and I hated each other and everything seemed okay. It wasn't perfect by any means; I remember constantly feeling dissatisfied with Stefan and how he treated me. He was always reserved and pulled away from me at times. He gave in at the slightest hint of a fight and then he left with Klaus. Everything started changing then.

I realized suddenly how much everything would be different if Damon hadn't taken those two memories from me. A small part of me had always been attracted to Damon. He had so many aspects to his personality, and was so much more than people thought he was. He knew he wasn't all good, and he wasn't afraid to show that side to people, unlike Stefan. Stefan was repulsed by that side of him, and always denied its existence, a trait that annoyed me.

Damon was also so good. He cared for people more than he let on; it was always Damon who came to my rescue, and saved me. He was there when everything fell apart and he never left my side. Through the good and the bad Damon was always there.

Shock coursed through me as I was hit with the realization that Stefan no longer had my heart. I loved him, and I was happy I had met him. But I wasn't in love with him, and hadn't been since before he left with Klaus.

I loved Damon.

I looked over at him as I lightly squeezed our interlocked hands. He gazed over at me, a small smile on his lips. "Damon, it would have changed everything".

He nodded his head slowly before squeezing my hand softly. "I know, Elena. I know".


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long to put up! It's been written for a week but I lost internet and can only upload at my dad's work. Thank you all for your patience and all the favorites/follows/reviews!**

You're not the type

Type of girl to remain

With the guy, with the guy too shy

Too afraid to say, he'll give his heart to you forever

I'm not the boy that will fall to his knees

With his hands clasped tight

Begging, begging you please

To stay with him for worse and for better

But I'm staring at you now

There's no one else around

I'm thinking you're the girl for me

Fine by Me Andy Grammer

The moonlight illuminated the driveway of the bed and breakfast in all of its brilliance. The moon seemed oblivious to the fact that life on earth was ending, and people were experiencing horrors they never thought they would have to, and finding love for people they never thought they would love; it just kept shining its beautiful white light, reminding me that the world didn't revolve around me, or my emotions. Life was beautiful; I just had to recognize that. Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I let my eyes fall on the bed and breakfast Damon had parked in front of.

It was remarkable; it was a large two-story stone cottage with ivy crawling up the sides. The porch wrapped all the way around the house, and wooden rocking chairs were placed on either side of a large bay window. I could briefly see a lake behind the cottage, and the whole place was surrounded by towering fir trees.

"It's beautiful Damon. How do you know about this place?" I turned in my seat to face him, a small smile on my lips that only grew when it was met with one of his own.

"An old friend of the family runs it, which makes it a perfect place for a new vampire to go. No humans come here. Allie had a witch place a spell around the grounds to make it so any human that comes near here believes they're lost and they turn around" Damon explained his smile growing wider as he watched me take in our surroundings.

I smiled at him slightly before opening the car door and jumping out. My remembered memories and transition were weighing heavily on my mind and I was looking forward to how Damon was going to get my mind off of everything. He may be arrogant and rude at times, but deep down Damon cared more for those around him than he did about himself. I knew he would make this process as easy as he could for me.

When Stefan was gone with Klaus, I was beyond consolable. I demanded that everything be done to find him, and I didn't care if Klaus realized that I was still alive. Nothing mattered but finding Stefan, breaking him out of his ripper phase and bringing him back home. Everyone told me to give up hope, that Stefan would come back if he wanted to; everyone except Damon. Damon never gave up hope, even with how dim the situation looked. He kept my spirits up, and followed every lead we found on Stefan.

A few weeks after Stefan came back home, I overheard a conversation between him and Damon. They were arguing; Stefan wanted to go back to running with Klaus, and being a ripper. He said life was too boring in Mystic Falls and that there was nothing tying him to the town anymore.

Damon became angry at Stefan, yelling at him that he had me and that I would tear the world up to find him if he left again. Stefan declared that he didn't care if I came looking for him; he would stay away. Damon heard my footsteps as I ran from the house to my car, tears rolling down my cheeks.

He beat me to my car and was leaning against it, a sad smile on his face. He quickly opened his arms to me and pulled me in for a tight hug. He ran his hands up and down my back, attempting to calm me down. Once I stopped sniffling, he held me at arm's length and stared me in the eyes. "He's not himself right now Elena. He'll get through this and he'll realize how big of a mistake he made and he'll realize how amazing you are. He knows everything you've done for him. He's just trying to protect you from what he is right now" Damon pressed a small kiss to my forehead, igniting every nerve in my body before walking back into the house.

It was then I realized that Damon put his feelings on the back burner for the people he loved. I should have known then that it was Damon who had my heart and that it was no longer in Stefan's possession.

Damon cleared his throat from his position next to me, pulling me out of my memories to face what I was going through now. I turned to him slightly, watching him as his eyes ran over the cottage. His eyes flicked over to me as he started to walk towards the front door. "I called Allie while you were sleeping. She's got everything set up for us. She said she had some business to attend to out of town so we'll have the place to ourselves for a couple weeks. If you want to stay that long—" he turned to look at me, judging my reaction to the amount of time he suggested we stay here before turning his head back around—"and I have a large supply of blood bags in the car."

We arrived at the front door, and before Damon could knock on the front door, it was opened by a tall red-headed woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and I felt slightly jealous as her emerald green eyes raked over Damon's body.

Damon for once appeared to not realize the attractive woman in front of him, and instead of eyeing her like he usually would, he reached out and grasped my hand loosely. I smiled at him slightly before looking back at the woman in front of us. She smiled at me before opening the door wider, allowing Damon and me to come in.

"You must be Elena. Damon told me about you on the phone. It's nice to meet you" she extended her hand to me, and after releasing Damon's hand, I shook hers. "The place is yours for the rest of the month. There are blood bags in the fridges and don't hesitate to make yourselves at home. This is what the place is for anyways" as she was talking she walked into the next room and emerged with a large red suitcase.

"Unless you guys have any questions, I'm going to head out" she smiled slightly at us before walking towards the front door. "Bye!" she shouted back at us before closing the door.

"Don't mind her. She can be a bit of an airhead at times" Damon said before disappearing down the hallway.

I heard him rustling around with something when I heard my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and noticed Stefan's name. I had been ignoring his calls all day so I figured it was time I finally talk to him. I knew I wasn't being sensitive to his emotions, but he had been so overbearing since he stopped drinking human blood. He wanted me to make the decisions he agreed with, and I knew this decision was one he wouldn't forgive me for.

"Hello?" I whispered, worried about what Stefan wanted to talk about.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled, causing me to jerk the phone away from my ear. The improved hearing was going to take me a long time to get used to. I quickly turned the volume down on my phone before returning it to my ear.

"Hey Stefan; is something wrong?" I was curious as to why he was calling, and what he wanted to talk about.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I don't have a right to tell what you should do. You're your own person. I may not always agree with your decisions but as your boyfriend I should support you. And I know it may be hard but I'm going to try to support you" his voice sounded rehearsed, as though he had been sitting around, practicing while he waited for me to answer. It didn't sound genuine and I could feel the beginnings of tears.

"Stefan... I just. I need time. I know you don't support this, but I won't change just because I'm no longer human. I'm still me" my voice trailed off at the end, barely loud enough to hear, but the intake of breath from the other end of the phone let me know that Stefan had heard what I said.

Stefan was silent on the other end of the phone before barely whispering "Yes it will". I knew he didn't mean for me to hear it, but he had still said it.

I felt my heart drop, and the tears started falling. I knew Stefan didn't want me to make the transition to a vampire; I always figured it was because he didn't want me to have to deal with the guilt and cravings, but I was now beginning to realize that he didn't want me to do it because he wouldn't like who I was anymore.

As I was coming to my epiphany, I heard Damon walk into the room, and sit down next to me. Stefan was talking on the other end of the phone, but I couldn't convince myself to listen to what he had to say. I had been there for him through one of his worst times, and he couldn't be there for me when I really needed him.

I vaguely remembered that emotions were heightened when you made the transition, but I ignored that fact as I interrupted Stefan. "Stefan, just stop; I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't understand why you can tell me that this is going to change who I am. Don't call me for a while" by the end I was screaming at Stefan and I threw my phone across the room after hanging up.

My head dropped into my hands as I broke into sobs.

"Elena?" Damon gently grasped my wrists in his hands and pulled them away from my face. "Elena what's wrong?"

I looked up slowly, my tear filled eyes meeting Damon's concern filled ones. "You shouldn't have made me forget that I met you first Damon. Stefan... he. He won't accept me like this, and already said it. He only loves human Elena" I started sobbing again, falling into Damon's chest. His arms wrapped around me and his hands ran up and down my back as he whispered in my ear that everything would be okay.

I allowed myself to drift into my own thoughts; I thought about Stefan and Damon, and how different they were. I always thought Stefan was the good brother, the one who would do anything for those that he loved. He didn't kill people and he made sure to protect those he cared about.

Damon, was the one I believed to be the bad brother. He came into town, killing people, using Caroline for his own personal blood bag, and making Stefan's life miserable. He was the one who caused trouble, he didn't fix problems.

Now though, I realized that I was wrong. Both brothers had good and bad in them, but in different ways. Stefan cared about those he loved, but he also cared about himself more. He attempted to avoid conflict, but didn't allow other people to help him. He treated me as if I couldn't take care of myself, and he was selfish. He made Damon complete the transition when he didn't want to. Stefan was very hypocritical as well. He went through ripper phases, horribly killing dozens of people and yet he judged Damon for killing people.

Damon came across as a guy who didn't give a shit about other people, but in reality he cared more about other people than he did about himself. Whenever trouble came around, he was the one who was there to save me. He treated me as an equal who could take care of herself, but he was still there when I needed him. He had bad sides to him, but he accepted all sides of himself. He accepted people for who they were, no matter what.

Stefan loved me for who he thought I was.

Damon loved me for who I really was.

Stefan couldn't love me for who I was now, but Damon could. And that was what really mattered.


End file.
